The Repairer
by Omobolasire
Summary: This is my first fanfic EVER. So please, do not hurt me too badly. Hiead get a new repairer who has a few...quirks.


Disclaimer: I do not own MK. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this.  
  
You're probably thinking 'not another Hiead gets a new repairer story'. Don't worry. There will be no Mary Sues involved (unless you count the one that gets violently destroyed every now and again). Also, Hiead stays the ignorant bastard we all know and love. Yay. Yes. . . well. . . this is my first fanfic EVER. Please don't throw anything too hard or spiky at my head. Thank you -__-;  
  
~*The Repairer*~  
  
Hiead knew it would be a bad day. His premonitions were right. First off some baka repairer was following him around talking about how they were to fall madly in love. She had a little 'accident' on the stairs.  
  
Then Zero ran into him in the halls. Sure the fight was fun, but it involved 'touching' him. Hiead scrubbed his fist until he was running out of skin.  
  
Then there was the whole assigning of a new repairer.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Azuma: 87! Get over here and give regards to your new repairer! NOW!  
  
Hiead: Fine, but if her name is Mary-Sue, I'll throw you out a window.  
  
Azuma: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Hiead: nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Hiead slowly walked over to the door where his supposed "repairer" was supposed to be. The door slid open slowly.  
  
Hiead: Yep, this is usually the part where the freaking Mary-Sue.  
  
Azuma: Meet Piper, your new repairer  
  
Hiead: Oh. . . God. . . No  
  
There standing in the doorway was a girl about 15 with shaggy silver hair that went down her back. Her eyes were a pretty blue, except one of them was twitching quite a bit. . . and one of the pupils was dilated. Then there was the whole deathly pale skin thing. The main thing Hiead was concentrated on though was her mouth. He could swear her grin was from ear to ear, and not to mention had a few nice sharp fangs sticking out. She was wearing the basic repairer uniform, except it had a few odd bloody spots on it.  
  
Hiead: I hate you all, you do know that don't you  
  
Piper: hello, my name is Piper, it's very -DIE- nice to meet you. I hope we will all soon -ORANGE- be great friends. You must be Hiead, my new -MOO- repairer.  
  
Hiead: I really, really, really hate you all  
  
Piper: -DAMN- when does training start? -FREAK-  
  
Hiead: I am NOT training with HER as my repairer! She'll probably kill me!  
  
Azuma: *snicker* yes, yes you will *bwahahahacough* NOW GET STARTED!  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Training went well. . .for a while. Actually, it was going perfect, until Piper decided to start ripping the whole system of controls up causing Hiead to feel electric shocks all through the training.  
  
Hiead: YOU ~bzzzz~ STUPID BAKA! WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU ~bzzzz~ COULD HAVE KILLED ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT! ~bzzzz~  
  
Piper: How did you -BUNNY- ever guess? You know, your hair looks kind of good sticking straight up. HAHAHA! FEAR THE ORANGES FOR THEY WILL EAT YOUR BRAIN!  
  
Hiead: ok. . . this is a nightmare, right. I'll just go find something heavy and beat myself over the head with it. Then I'll wake up. Yes. . .  
  
Zero: Hiead. . . are you ok?  
  
Hiead: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ENNA!  
  
Zero backs away slowly before running to get help from Dr. Rill.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Mary Sue was just about to explain to Teela how they were separated at birth and she was actually the stronger and more beautiful twin when our beloved Piper walked by.  
  
(A/N I'm going to use MS to show Mary Sue, mainly because I'm lazy __O')  
  
MS: Wait right there! I need to talk to you!  
  
Piper: Me??? Why me???  
  
MS: Well, you are Hiead's repairer, aren't you?  
  
Piper: why -DAMN- yes I am  
  
MS: such language! Anyway, I need you to mysteriously die, ok? Because, like, I NEED to be Hiead's repairer so we can fall madly in love and have 3 beautiful kids together, ok? Piper: . . . . . . .  
  
MS: also, Hiead will almost die because he was trying to protect me from the evil men who want to steal my great power for their own greedy uses. Then, when he awakes from his coma, that is when he'll propose to me. Then. . .  
  
Piper: NOOOO! STOP! NO MORE!  
  
MS: Do you understand my predicament now? Will you die for me?  
  
Piper: Uh.sure, but come here for a second first  
  
Hiead was walking down a vast, quiet, sane hallway when all of the sudden he heard screams coming from behind him. There was that annoying Mary Sue being chased by his new repairer.  
  
Hiead: WTF. . .  
  
Piper: COME BACK! HAVING A BENDY STRAW STUCK THROUGH YOUR HEAD IS THE LATEST FASHION! YOU WANT TO BE TRENDY DON'T YOU???  
  
MS: HIEAD MY LOVE! THIS IS WHERE YOU COME AND RESCUE ME! THINK OF OUR BIG WEDDING AND OUR FUTURE CHILDREN!  
  
Hiead shuddered, then just stood there and watched as Mary Sue was first tackled, then forced into a very bloody straightjacket. He still isn't sure to this day what exactly happened. First Piper sent the straw flying and it somehow got lodged into Mary Sue's head. Mary Sue then somehow sizzled and melted into the floor all the while what looked like rabid Oompa Loompas came with floating oranges and straightjackets, seizing Piper. They dragged her off and somehow floated through the wall singing something about coconuts.  
  
Hiead: I hate my life  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know it sucked. I would appreciate it if you reviewed though, and I would also like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Remember to fear the fruit. ThaNk YoU __O 


End file.
